


Marry Me

by Sonamae



Series: The Divorce [6]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bittersweet Ending, Both of them in one, Erik is a piece of Trash, Fluff, Literal Beach Divorce, M/M, Memories, Post Beach Divorce, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has mixed feelings about his birthday.  Some of them are great, the others hurt too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

 Charles woke up and the left side of the bed was empty.  It hurt to look at, sure, but what _didn’t_ hurt these days?  He rolled over, shifting his legs in the bed because for once he _could_ , and added the time and date up in his head.  Today was his birthday, he had things to do and completely blissful silence in his head.  
  
 He shifted on the bed and felt an ache in his skull, the whisper of voices and the numbing tingle start in his feet.  The injection was already on his nightstand and his hand reached for it.  There was nothing different about today… and yet everything was different about today.  
  
 Hank knocked and came in, an offered smile as Charles dragged himself into a sitting position.  He had breakfast on a tray, and bloody fuck did the boy keep to consistency.  A cupcake lit with a cheap candle, a cup of tea, two scones and a paper flower.  
  
 Five years.  It had been five years and he still did this every time.  
  
 “Happy birthday, Charles,” Hank offered, that awkward little shoulder shrug and slump, “and happy annivers…” he trailed off and Charles snatched up his tourniquet for his arm.  
  
 “Thank you.” And Charles was glad that Hank dropped it.  He was glad he could bury himself in the silence as he tapped the air bubbles out of the syringe.  
  
\--  
  
 Erik woke up and the right side of the bed wasn’t empty.  Mystique was sprawled out, on the other side of her was Angel and Banshee.  On the foot of the bed were Azazel and Riptide, and they were all curled up together on the only mattress in the safe house.  None of them woke up as Erik slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen.  He made coffee and breakfast and then sat clumsily at the table when he saw the date circled on the calendar.  
  
 _‘Charles + Erik’_  
  
 Raven marked her brothers birthday in red, and his anniversary to Erik in black.  They’d been married for… four years now?  If you called what Erik and Charles were _married_.  He leaned back and rubbed at his eyes, it’s not like it mattered.  That was Erik, a weak man who loved too much and was clouded by it.  
  
 Magneto was unattached.  
  
 Erik wore the wedding ring he’d made out of pocket change, not Magneto.  Erik sat in the kitchen and cried about how heavily he fucked up, and how no matter the amount of people he slept next to he still felt so alone.  
  
 Magneto was stronger than that.  Or Erik kept telling himself.  Truth be told he never took that stupid ring off, not even in the shower.  He rubbed it when he was alone, kept it close and held it out with his hand as if Charles’ own were resting on his fingers.  
  
 He’d give anything to hear an I love you, but he couldn’t even say I’m sorry.  He was the worst kind of person, and he knew that, but he didn’t think it would change anything.  
  
\--  
  
 “Hank… Hank wake up, you need to go hide in the kitchen.” Erik shook the boys shoulders and watched as he blinked in confusion.  There was drool on the side of his face, and the poor boys hair was smashed and unruly.  
  
 “Whu?” He grunted and fumbled for his glasses in the dark.  Slowly he came to the realization that today was _Wednesday_.  
  
 “Come on boy, all the others are awake already, we need to get ready.” Erik nudged Hank once more before backing up.  Raven peeked her head in and rolled her eyes. “Is he awake yet?” He asked in a whisper, trying not to bite his lip.  She nodded at him and reached out for his hand.  
  
 “He doesn’t know why you want him awake before his tea.  I told him you needed help washing the kettle, pretty sure he bought it.” She tugged him out of Hank’s room and hurried in there herself, already dressed up and bouncing with excitement.  
  
 Raven had been planning this long before Erik met them.  But who wouldn’t want to plan the perfect proposal?  
  
 Somehow she’d found out he’d been thinking of asking Charles, just as a joke at first, but then she’d thrown an actual book full of plans for the perfect way to ask her idiot brother.  Keeping secrets from a telepath, 101, written by Raven Xavier.  It was really interesting, when he got passed the chicken scratch doodles of Charles yelling at strangers.  
  
 Erik groaned and hurried down the hall in their makeshift hotel suite.  Charles was wrapping himself up in a bathrobe and walking out of the bedroom when he found him, little house slippers on his feet.  Those ugly ones with the glued on googly eyes Alex had given him as a joke were flopped on his feet and it was horribly endearing.  
  
 He shook his head and hurried forward, and Erik realized that his mind wouldn’t calm down.  He was far too nervous and it might give him away, he needed to clear his thoughts before they were broadcasted right into Charles’ head.  
  
 “Mmm, Erik?  You weren’t in bed when I woke up.” Charles reached out and put his hands over Erik’s as they rested on his hips.  They shared a warm kiss and Erik could taste toothpaste on the corner of Charles lips.  
  
 “I made you breakfast for your birthday, I was going to bring it to you in bed but you woke up before I finished.” Erik focused on keeping his thoughts from drifting and settled on kissing Charles again.  
  
 “It’s just a birthday, love.  You don’t have to do anything special.  The children are probably still sleep anyway, they’ll smell the food and get jealous.” Charles was blushing, leaning into Erik with one of those sweet smiles that said ‘I love you more than I care to admit.’  
  
 Erik was doomed to love this man until he died.  It was wonderful.  
  
 He turned his hand in Charles’ and nodded toward the kitchen.  With a yawn Charles followed, blinking sleepily as he huddled up against Erik’s side.  Making sure Charles walked into the room first was easy, and watching his face as everyone shouted ‘Happy Birthday’ and ‘Congratulations’ all at once was even better as he turned the lights on.  Charles laughed, excitement and confusion as Erik walked over to the table and grabbed the box he’d set there earlier.  
  
 “What?  Why are you all awake, it’s… half past seven.” Charles squinted at the clock and then narrowed his eyes at them all, then turned to Erik. “What did you do?” Charles asked, accusingly.  Erik just rolled his eyes and held out the box.  
  
 “Happy birthday, open it.” He smiled as Charles looked at him in confusion. “Don’t read my mind, that’s cheating.” Erik watched as Charles rolled his eyes and unwrapped the box.  As he was fumbling the lid open and digging through the tissue paper, Erik made sure to drop to one knee.  He could hear Raven whispering each step behind him.  
  
 Charles froze, his eyes lighting up. “Erik?” He pulled out the wedding ring box and laughed. “Erik!” He opened it and nearly fell back into the counter as Erik lifted the box with his power, then floated the ring into the air.  
  
 “Charles Francis Xavier, I’m wondering if you’d do me the honor of marrying me.” Erik tried not to let his words stumble over each other. “It doesn’t have to be now, I mean it would just be a civil partnership, but… shite, Charles I love you.  Will you marry me?” He held his breath as Charles’ face flushed.  If he said no Erik would hate himself forever.  
  
 They didn’t have time for this silly nonsense, but god he _wanted_ this.  
  
 “Are you kidding?” Charles asked, pulling Erik to his feet. “Yes you _stupid_ blighter!” Erik let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding as Charles grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.  Behind him there were shouts and what Erik assumed were bits of confetti being thrown into the air.  
  
 He was far too focused on kissing Charles and laughing excitedly.  When they paused long enough to catch their breath he slipped the ring on Charles’ finger.  It was made out of the chain he’d used on his pocket watch, but it was worth it.  Charles _agreed_ to marry him, they could and _would_ make time for this.  
  
 When Charles pulled back he had the silliest grin on his face. “Love, you realize we’re in Las Vegas for a night, don’t you?  It won’t be legal, but let’s do this today at one of the chapels.” Erik blinked and Raven shouted in agreement. “When else might we get this chance?  No regrets, right?” Erik smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
 “Have I told you I loved you today?” He whispered.  Charles just smiled and hugged him close.  
  
 “Tell me again after I get dressed and you see me at the end of the aisle.” Erik shivered at Charles’ breath against his ear.  Raven was bossing the boys about so they could have a few moments to themselves, and Erik couldn’t have been any happier.  New recruit, new day, new future.  
  
 He let Charles go so he could run and put proper clothes on and Raven nudged him when he sighed happily.  
  
 “Erik, where’s your ring?” She asked him, smiling.  
  
 Erik blinked, then cringed.  He hadn’t gotten himself one, he hadn‘t even thought he’d be _doing_ this.  Raven sighed and dug around in her dress pockets until she produced a few dimes and a nickel.  
  
 “Knock yourself out.” She smiled when Erik laughed at her and rolled the metal around his finger until it was a perfect fit. “There, now I don’t have to get you a wedding present.” She laughed when Erik shoved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri [ Piano Cover ]  
> And Marry You - Bruno Mars
> 
> Written for Shin, as always. Erik's such a piece of trash.  
> The first two parts take place between First Class and DoFP. The third part is in First Class when they're trying to get new recruits.


End file.
